pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilbert Huph
Gilbert Huph (also known as Mr. Huph) is a minor antagonist in The Incredibles. ''The Incredibles'' Mr. Huph is the diminutive, short (both in height, temper and moral), and insensitive CEO of Insuricare and Bob's boss. He is always annoyed that Bob keeps authorizing insurance policies to different clients (which are rightfully claimed) and reprimands him for "writing checks to every Harry Hardluck and Sally Sobstory that gives him a phone call". Mr. Huph calls Bob to his office to lecture him about his conflicting ideals. Bob then sees a man being mugged through the window and tries to alert Mr. Huph to the crime, but when Huph sees what is going on he snidely remarks that he hopes the crime victim did not subscribe to Insuricare. A displeased Bob tries to go and save him, but Huph angrily threatens to fire him if he leaves his office. However, that is a moot point as the mugger gets away scot-free. Mr. Huph then tries to tell Bob that he was close to losing his job, thumbbut Bob (enraged that he failed to stop a crime by Huph's selfish and callous attitude) brutally grabs him by the throat, angrily choking him, and throws him through five office walls that nearly killed him, shocking various workers who all look towards Bob in bewilderment. Huph is then hospitalized and (presumably) mind-wiped by Agent Rick Dicker. Luckily for Mr. Huph, he survives and tells Rick that Bob is fired. Personality Mr. Huph is cold-blooded, callous, stingy, strict, and self-centered. As the boss of an insurance company, he is more focused on gaining more money than providing customers with the insurance they need. He always seems to have an excuse for getting angry, and only cares about money. He also implies that his methods of denying insurance, in addition to being unethical, were also illegal. When Bob Parr was called into his boss' office for a dressing down, he asked if Insuricare employees should not help their subscribers. Mr. Huph replies, "The law requires that I answer 'no.'" He has no concern for anybody's well-being other than his own, as shown when he stopped Bob from helping a man getting mugged with the threat of being fired. He is obsessed with bureaucracy, furious when customers use loopholes to circumvent various technically legit methods of denying the claims of insurance. However, he was ultimately forced to admit this when calling Bob to his office and questioned about whether Bob's actions were illegal when they were ultimately legal. Trivia * His voice actor Wallace Shawn voiced Rex in the Toy Story franchise. * On the "October 2005 WDW Pin Releases" website, there is a pin called "Boss's 2005 Day", where Bob is in Mr. Huph's office giving a present to his boss (whose arm is in a sling, presumably after the freak accident he had in the movie) for Boss's Day 2005. The words said "Bob Parr is presenting a gift to Mr. Huph for Boss's Day 2005. Remember your boss in 2005 with this unique Limited Edition pin featuring characters from The Incredibles. Boss's Day is celebrated every October 16. The pin was designed by Disney Design Group Artist Bret Melvin". * One of his lines, about a Walker policy, is a reference to Producer John Walker. Quotes es:Gilbert Huph fr:Gilbert L'Œuf Huph, Gilbert